Robbed
by MXSLIMAK189
Summary: A short story of a violent robbery


Robbed

by Sean Slimak

Opening Title sequence.

Opening credits fade in as we see a black 2004 Cadillac Escalade pulls in an alleyway behind a liquor store named " Rush".

Cut to ( while credits are still showing): EXT. Front of liquor store.

We see a man from his waist and down. Showing that he has on black jeans and is carrying a suit case. The camera moves up his body revealing he has on an all black hoody and has on black sunglasses with a red bandana on his head. So you couldn't make out anything of who the man was.

CUT TO: INT. liquor store. ( credits still showing)

The man walks right past a cash register and into the public restroom. We see him enter one of the stalls.

CUT TO: INT. Public Restroom. INT. Stall

He rips off the glasses and bandanna revealing his face. He has blue eyes, looks like he is in his mid thirties, and he had a growing beard, he was Caucasian. He opened up the suitcase showing that there is a Colt .45 pistol and a black ski mask. He picked up the pistol, reached into his pocket and pulled out an ammo clip. He slammed the clip into the butt of the gun, cocked back the top, then threw the ski mask on his head.

CUT TO: INT. Liquor store. At cash register.

Camera make its way behind the register revealing a gun on a shelf below the register. The cashier is Hispanic and he has cornrows. Looks to be in mid twenties. Camera zooms in on the front door as it flies open and four men in black ski masks and all had on black winter coats, one came in from the bathroom he held a pistol and hid in the back of the store. The four held Spas 14 shotguns up to the cashiers face. Cuts back to the gun below the cashiers register. The cashiers hand slowly grips around the gun, it was a Revovler. Cuts back to the four holding the guns to the cashiers face.

Robber #1

_Put the money in the bag bitch!_

Robber #1 tapped the cashier with his shotgun.

Robber #1

_DO IT!_

Cashier

_A-alright just don't shoot._

The cashier opens up the register and dumps the money on the table. Robber #2 takes out a pillow case and starts sliding the money into it. Cuts to under the desk were the gun is. There is a red button above the gun and the cashier presses it. A silent alarm went off for the police. The cashier pulls the gun to him side. Cuts back to full view.

Cashier

_You forgot a few hundreds!_

Robber #3 walks over to the cashier.

Robber #3

_Well faggot.. GET THE DAMN MONEY OUT!_

Cashier

_Its right here..._

The cashier raises his gun to the robbers face.

Cashier

_Don't spend it all in one place!_

Zooms to robber #3's face as the cashier fires. Robber #3 flies backwards into a shelf of vitamins. The shelf breaks and splinters apart as robber #3 crashes into it. The other three robbers turn around and quickly start firing shots off at the cashier. The cashier ducks down. Cuts to behind the cash register. The cashier loads up his revovler as wood splinters around everywhere and debris flies all over the place from the shells smacking up against it. The cashier lifts up the gun and fires without looking. A shotgun shell splinters through the wood in back of the cashier and nails him in the shoulder. The cashier dives forward as blood leaked everywhere. The firing stopped. They were reloading. Cut to full view

Cashier ( standing up)

_You fuckers are gonna get it now!_

The cashier starts firing at the three left. He shoots one in the leg causing him to trip behind one of the shelves. The three all hid behind something and reloaded. Camera zooms to his face. The cashier smirked, until he heard a gun cock in back of him. Camera view moves back to reveal a gun to his head. Cuts back to normal view. It was the robber from the bathroom.

Robber #5

_Now let us go and I won't shoot, don't let us go and I'll blow that head of yours to kingdom come._

Cashier drops the gun. But not for the robber behind him. The robber looks forward to see five cop cars pull up to the store. Cops all start piling out of their cars and one yells

_Come out with your hands up!_

Through a microphone. The cops stood behind the car doors for protection. Robber #1 doesn't care and fires at them. The cops open fire with pistol and submachine guns that tear the front of the store apart. By now the credits were long gone and alcohol was spilled everywhere on the ground along with other debris. Robber #5 smacks the cashier in the head with his gun then runs to the back of the store. Robber 1 and 2 follow. Robber #3 is dead and robber #4 is still shooting out with the cops. He shoots a cop in the knee cap. The others just open fire all on him tearing him apart

CUT TO: Alleyway

Robber #5 and the rest ran out the door and stopped in the alleyway.

Robber #1

_The fuck we gon' do?_

Robber #5

_There! _( points to a car in the alleyway.)

They run and get into the car.

CUT TO: Continuous- INT.-Car- day

Robber #5 hot wired the car and slowly drove off the opposite way of the store. They got away.

Fade to black

Fade in: 2 months later. Robber #5 " Greg"'s apartment.

An African American sat on a leather couch and flipped through movie stations. Suddenly the entrance door in the back of the room flies open and Greg flies out of his seat.

Greg ( Standing, one hand reaching into his left pocket)

The fuck you doing in my house

SWAT Member #1( Machine gun aimed at him)

You are under arrest for prooven guilty of robbing a grocery store.

Greg pulled out his gun and fired at the SWAT members. They emptied full clips onto his rag-doll body. He flung backwards over the sofa as blood leaked down the black leather. Holes were noticeable throughout his body and head.


End file.
